


Salty

by onlymildlyinfatuated



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned: Chan of SKZ being an MVP, Mutual Pining, They're fools in love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlymildlyinfatuated/pseuds/onlymildlyinfatuated
Summary: It was too much and also too little. He was already so desperately in love with Jacob and the kisses he gave to Kevin always felt too close to being something real. And Kevin wants that, wants what they have to be more.Kevin and Jacob can’t seem to figure out that it’s mutual. But all it takes is a nude sent at the right time.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	Salty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello, I have MoonBae brain worms and that’s just my brand now I guess! 
> 
> I wanted to post this fic on Actual Valentine’s Day but whoops, life happened and it's the 15th now lmao! It’s maybe rushed but alas. Also, this has zero mention of Valentine’s Day but like. They're in love. That's... That's something. So we're calling it a Valentine’s Fic. Yeah! 
> 
> Anyways, once again, here is just a lot of words about them being in love. I’ll milk the mutual pining tag for as long as it provides me serotonin! I hope you enjoy it!

After months of coursework and endless classes, they finally hit their weeklong break. 

All eleven guys in their group share a collective sigh of relief and celebrate the day before the break with a boozy pizza party. Most of them plan on leaving their shared house to return home for the vacation but Kevin, bound by his international student status, will have to stay at the house. He actually doesn’t mind it too much: the peace and quiet he’ll get when there’s only half of them in the house will be nice. 

For Kevin, it’s a welcomed break for him to finally have a chance to just exist. He loves his major and keeping busy with assignments and art projects was exciting but he definitely appreciates the chance to not have any places he needs to be. 

The break is great but it doesn’t stop Kevin from being absolute shit to himself—he still finds himself staying up till godless hours. 

His sleep schedule was already bad but he wasn’t expecting Jacob to be walking into the dark kitchen at 3 AM. 

His fellow Canadian was also bound to stay at the house for the break, and he, at least, usually kept to a pretty healthy schedule of waking up, working out, and going to bed at normal human hours. Their relentless classes and assignments definitely contributed to all of them completely destroying any semblance of a circadian rhythm, so perhaps it isn’t too surprising to see his best friend up at the Witching Hour. 

Still, they’re all supposed to be “relaxing” so he’s curious as to what his best friend has been up to. He questions Jacob as he walks into the kitchen from his perch on the counter. 

“Working on that song I was writing. Lost track of time,” Jacob chuckles lowly, pouring himself a glass of water. Kevin perks up, always interested to hear what his musically talented friend is up to. 

Despite his kinesiology major, Jacob still pursues music; it’s actually how the two met. Kevin will always remember yelling out in the music club’s orientation meeting when he heard Jacob mention he was from Canada. It’s been three years now and Kevin has been an ardent supporter of Jacob’s burgeoning SoundCloud career since day one. 

The older joins Kevin, leaning up against the counter so they’re side-by-side. They’re both wearing hoodies, the weather in Korea biting cold these days, and Kevin closes his eyes a little, happy to bask in the familiar warmth of Jacob. He’s rambling a little about what progress he made and when Kevin glances over to him, his eyes zero in on his Adam’s apple. 

As Jacob yawns, Kevin’s gaze slides away, a little breathless from admiring his handsome best friend. He sips from his mug, an attempt to keep his mind off unnecessary thoughts. 

“Well, guess we should get rest,” Jacob huffs as he pushes off the counter. Kevin hums in agreement as Jacob passes by him to wash his glass. He continues to sip his tea, staring straight ahead at the fridge as the water runs, planning on staying in the quiet kitchen a little longer. 

That plan goes out the window when Jacob steps in front of Kevin and places one hand on his waist. He leans close and a hand raises up to gently push the mug away from Kevin’s lips. 

“I’ll be in the bathroom,” he says softly. His hand squeezes Kevin’s waist and then he walks away, out of the kitchen. 

  
  


This happens sometimes. 

  
  


It started with light kissing: both of them said they wanted to practice with someone they trust. 

They went from two nervous young adults clumsily locking lips to both of them experts at teasing out moans from the other after two years of “practice”. Then, all it took was an accidental grind against a thigh and then Kevin was “practicing” his blow job skills on Jacob. And then Jacob decided he wanted to return the favor and get some of his own “practice” in. 

_Practice._ That word does a lot of heavy lifting for Kevin. 

It’s a thin veil that hides his years-long pining for his best friend, an excuse for him that still allows him to pretend like he isn’t totally invested in Jacob. 

They’ve fallen into what is something akin to a friends with benefits situation. With coursework limiting time and social circles sometimes hard to navigate, they both reasoned that they might as well mess around with someone they know and someone they could trust to not create unnecessary drama around casual flings. Being close friends comes with the benefit of comfortability; living together just adds another layer of convenience. It’s very easy to ask the other for a quick favor to satisfy an urge and Kevin was more than happy to have the chance with Jacob. 

They also always give the other an out. Jacob’s taken to this bathroom-invite method recently; he leaves the door unlocked, allowing Kevin to slip in if he feels up for it but also gives him the option to leave that door closed. 

But Kevin is but a desperate man, a little love-sick, and a little self-destructive. He never takes the out, more than happy to indulge himself, even if it hurts a little. Jacob just needs a convenient release and Kevin can pretend like he means something to him. 

So Kevin finishes his tea, quickly cleans the mug, and puts it away. With practiced ease, he makes his way to the bathroom, the one he knows Jacob is in.

Jacob looks up from pulling off his hoodie when Kevin locks the door behind him. His lips turn into a smirk and Kevin wishes he wasn’t so sexy sometimes. 

There’s no point for any formalities: Kevin was asked to do a task, and he’ll do it, and he’ll do it well. 

It’s only a few steps to stand in front of Jacob. To keep himself sane, he gives Jacob one quick chaste kiss on the lips before he slides his lips down to Jacob’s neck, his collarbone, his shoulders. With another kiss to his neck, Kevin starts his descent. The trail of teasing kisses he leaves down Jacob’s chest and abs helps the older relax and when Kevin settles on his knees, he looks up. Jacob’s eyes are hooded and he cups Kevin’s cheek, his thumb brushing softly over his bottom lip. 

If Jacob ever wanted something more than _this_ _,_ Kevin would drag this out, leave traces of himself on Jacob’s perfect skin, let the countless compliments and praises he holds back spill past his lips. 

Instead, he swallows down a compliment about how good Jacob looks like this and focuses on pulling his pants and underwear off. 

Jacob is only half-hard when his underwear gets past his cock. Kevin licks his lips, not at all daunted by the challenge to get his best friend completely hard. He’s no stranger to Jacob’s body and he’s become a bit of an expert on how to best to please the older. 

He starts by lightly stroking his shaft and leaving light kisses on his thighs, slowly moving down. He moves with intent, angling his head so he can pull his balls into his mouth. He sucks on them as he thumbs at Jacob’s cockhead, spreading the precum gathering there. All the while, he stares up at Jacob, watching his face. 

Kevin enjoys sucking dick. He especially loves sucking Jacob’s dick. But because he’s a hopeless romantic, his favorite part will always be watching Jacob and his reactions. 

Because in these moments, as Jacob moans quietly and gently brushes his hand through Kevin’s hair, his eyes hooded but still bright and happy, he can forget that they’re just doing this for pleasure. No strings attached. 

Kevin licks up from the base, up to the tip and sucks his cock into his mouth. Jacob lets out a sigh and cups his face again, his thumb pressing gently into Kevin’s hollowed-out cheeks. Jacob’s lips are pulled into a lazy smile and with a particularly well-timed suck, he gasps out, “So good to me, Kevin.” 

Kevin can pretend there’s a lot of strings attached. 

Jacob’s cock grows in his mouth, hardening as he bobs up and down and he finally looks down, focusing on the member inside his mouth. Jacob has length and girth on his side so Kevin has had to learn to adjust to his best friend’s size. 

It doesn’t take long to get Jacob fully hard. Kevin can’t help but feel a little proud: he’s learned and perfected how best to suck on Jacob’s cock to make him gasp in pleasure. He knows when to gently scrape teeth on his shaft as he pulls back, knows when to glance up through his lashes, his cheeks hollowed out, his eyes slightly watery. 

Jacob always moans the loudest when Kevin looks up at him. He probably only does it because he’s watching, but he tells himself it’s because Jacob likes how Kevin looks with his cock in his mouth. 

Now that Jacob is fully hard, he starts sucking harder and sliding down his best friend’s cock with intent. 

He wishes he could take his time with this. He wishes he could spend hours edging Jacob and really take his time to drag out Jacob’s loveliest moans. Wishes he could show Jacob how in love with him he is, how much he wants him. 

But he can’t. 

Jacob had never signaled to Kevin that he wants any of that. He only signals to Kevin that he wants something quick and dirty—like a blow job in their bathroom at 3 AM. He just wants a quick release before his shower and he knows Kevin is a more-than-willing mouth to have his dick in. 

So Kevin will do that for him. It’s frankly embarrassing how much Kevin would do for Jacob if he just asked and it’s even more embarrassing how much he sort of likes being used by Jacob. 

But now isn’t the time to examine his deep-seated wants and pining. He’s got Jacob Bae’s cock in his mouth and he’s going to give him the best blow job he’ll get this _month._

Kevin brings up a hand to stroke where his mouth hasn’t reached yet. He multitasks, stroking while sucking on Jacob’s cockhead, even brings up his other hand to his balls. As he descends, he looks up at Jacob. 

He’s blushing; the redness on his cheeks match the flush running down his chest. His hand is still on Kevin’s face and when they lock eyes, he brushes a thumb over his cheekbone, catching a stray tear. 

“You’re doing amazing, baby,” he murmurs and Kevin moans around his cock. That makes Jacob gasp and his hips twitch, bucking into Kevin’s mouth. It surprises Kevin and he gags slightly but as Jacob stutters out an apology, he closes his eyes and furrows his brows. He can’t talk—obviously, there’s a dick in his mouth—so instead, he lays his hand on Jacob’s, still cupping Kevin’s face, and holds it there. He opens his eyes then, and while pressing Jacob’s hand harder into his cheek, lets his mouth go lax. 

Jacob’s breath stutters but he catches on quickly. They’ve done this before, to Jacob’s great pleasure, and while his best friend is great at maintaining an aloof persona in these moments, Kevin sees his eyes go bright. 

“Want me to fuck into your mouth, huh,” Jacob says, his voice deeper and a smirk on his plush lips. Kevin moans around his cock, opening his mouth wider. Jacob curses under his breath again and brings both hands to cup Kevin’s face. “You do want this?” Jacob asks, his voice suddenly genuine. 

And Kevin _loves_ this about him: Jacob always takes the care to check in on him, intent on getting explicit consent from him, even in the most heated moments. He even pulls his hips back, his cock sliding out from Kevin’s mouth so he can speak. 

“Yes, I want this,” Kevin replies, his voice rough from use. He drops his hands to rest on Jacob’s thighs and opens his mouth, inviting Jacob to take full control, silently asking him to hurry up. Jacob hisses and uses one hand to direct his cock back onto the younger’s awaiting tongue. He cups both hands on his cheeks again and then slowly pushes his hips and Kevin’s face together. 

After a couple of experimental pushes, and with no sign of discomfort from Kevin, he begins fucking into Kevin’s mouth. He starts with slow shallow thrusts, and when Kevin only moans happily, he begins to thrust in full, still slowly, mindful of Kevin’s throat. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Kev,” Jacob gasps out, the hands on his face tightening slightly. Kevin never knows how to respond to Jacob’s compliments like that so he simply moans and instead focuses on helping Jacob. He starts to suck as Jacob thrusts into his mouth, sometimes letting his mouth close a little so Jacob’s cock brushes against his teeth. He knows Jacob loves that so he times it when he can see his best friend is really feeling it. 

As his hips start to stutter, Jacob pulls out from Kevin’s mouth completely; Kevin whines in confusion. 

“I want,” Jacob gasps a little, then swallows. One of the hands on Kevin’s face moves to brush his dark hair out of his eyes and Jacob’s expression is mysterious to Kevin. “You’re better at finishing me off,” he finally says, his face becoming a little bashful. 

Kevin cycles through several emotions in a millisecond. He lands on being utterly infatuated with Jacob but has to remind himself that’s not the appropriate emotion to show right now. With faux confidence, he coos at Jacob’s shyness. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Kevin states and deftly grips Jacob’s cock in his hand and mouths at his cockhead. He licks at the precum there and descends down his shaft. Jacob moans quietly at Kevin’s suction and only gets louder when he realizes Kevin’s goal. 

“Fuck,” he gasps out, the hand on Kevin’s face moving to pull at the hair on the back of his head. “Gonna let me come down your throat, huh,” Jacob chuckles, a little breathlessly. Kevin just hums in affirmation, breathing heavily through his nose. He continues to push down Jacob’s cock, bobbing occasionally to give himself some relief. 

Jacob must’ve been pretty close to coming because moments after Kevin’s nose hits his stomach, he gasps and curls forward in pleasure. Kevin recognizes Jacob’s cues so he’s ready for the warmth shooting down his throat. Jacob’s hand on the back of his head is tight, holding Kevin there. 

Kevin waits, patiently, and when he’s done, Jacob is the one who pulls Kevin off his cock. 

Jacob is a gentleman and hands Kevin some toilet paper for him to spit any residual cum into. When he throws it into the toilet, Kevin stands. 

“Oh, I’ll,” Jacob starts, obviously aware of the tent in Kevin’s pants.

This is part Kevin struggles with the most. 

He gently bats away Jacob’s hands and gives him a small smile. “I’m fine, I’ll deal with it myself.” He turns away, already embarrassed. “Have a nice shower,” he tosses over his shoulder, and like a coward, he quickly makes his way out of the bathroom, refusing to look back at Jacob. Before he closes the door, he hears a soft and confused, “Okay?” that’ll haunt him in his dreams tonight. 

He quickly shuffles to the other bathroom in the house, and once he shuts the door, he sighs in frustration. 

Kevin’s been refusing Jacob’s offers for reciprocation lately. 

It’s not that he doesn’t want it—because he definitely does—but rather it’s because he’s pretty sure Jacob is aware of his yearning for him. And because Jacob really lives up to the “Angel” nickname their friend group gave him, he’s much too nice to outright refuse Kevin. So the older’s solution seems to be to indulge Kevin. 

It started about a month ago; in a similar situation, Kevin sucked Jacob off, and due to time constraints, Jacob offered to jack Kevin off. That’s a common exchange between them and Kevin needed relief too, so he accepted. Usually, Jacob would pull Kevin close to him and stroke him to completion, whispering obscenities into the crook of his neck. 

What changed was Jacob kissed him through it instead. Kevin was too in the moment to even process the shift; he enthusiastically matched Jacob, entirely into it. 

The thing is though, once they had begun doing sexual favors, they had stopped kissing. It was an unspoken rule they agreed upon once they fell into the friends with benefits category. 

Jacob reintroducing kissing into their dynamic changed everything for Kevin. 

Because it wasn’t just desperate kisses or kisses in the heat of the moment: Jacob would gently kiss Kevin in the afterglow, would smile into kisses if Kevin moaned too loud, would press chaste kisses onto his lips before they would even do anything. 

It was too much and also too little. He was already so desperately in love with Jacob and the kisses he gave to Kevin always felt too close to being something real. And Kevin wants that, wants what they have to be more. 

But he can’t let Jacob continue to pity him. His best friend is much too kind for his own good, and Kevin feels terrible that he seems to have forced Jacob into feeling obligated to assuage his pining. Kevin isn’t sure how to articulate to Jacob that he’s more than happy to indulge him and that he doesn’t need the older to do anything for him; that letting Kevin do what he wants is more than enough. 

He’s still hard and petulantly shuffles to the toilet, annoyed at this point and just ready to finish quickly. As he pulls his own pants down, it’s easy for him to imagine what would happen if he did accept Jacob’s offer. 

Kevin comes with vivid memories of guitar-calloused fingers wrapped around his cock and plush lips on his own, smiling a little. 

**~~~~~**

Months later, they get a two-week-long break. The second half of the semester is always brutal so Kevin is grateful for the vacation; there’s been a constant feeling of exhaustion settling into his bones so he intends to use the break to actually rest and recuperate.

He’s sure the rest of their friends share that sentiment and he’s not surprised that most of them go home. Even Jacob leaves for a bit to spend time with his dad. It does leave him a little lonely in the house, but he and Eric make do. 

With Jacob out though, Kevin begins to feel especially antsy. 

Over the past months, he and Jacob continued their escapades. Kevin never really figured out how to tell Jacob that he didn’t need to feel bad for him and instead decided to just let Jacob kiss him. It hurt infinitely more knowing that this is the only way he’ll get to shamelessly kiss Jacob but he takes what he can get. He hopes Jacob doesn’t look too deep into his brief abstinence from letting Jacob reciprocate and then sudden full enthusiasm for it. 

The weeks leading up to their break were hectic though and neither of them could find time to stow away. It was good in some ways: Kevin had zero time or brain space to think about his infatuation with Jacob.

Now that he has time though, he has a chance to feel a lot of things. 

One of which is horny. 

He wakes up early, midway through the break. The house is completely empty—Eric went to sleep over at his best friend Felix’s dorm—so Kevin has the place to himself. 

He lets himself have a little fun. He takes his time in the shower, sings as loud as he wants, and jerks off to memories of Jacob moaning. 

After prancing around the house naked, he finally lands on his bed after toweling himself off. Humming, he rolls to rest on his stomach and pulls out his phone. 

It’s a beautiful morning; the sunlight is finally shining into his room and as he scrolls on his phone, he sees his reflection. When he opens the camera app, he gasps. 

He looks _tantalizing:_ his slightly damp hair falls gently over his eyes and the morning sunlight illuminates his smooth skin, bathing him in a golden glow. And if he angles the camera _just right,_ he can get a shot of his bare ass, perfectly highlighted and framed by a rectangle of bright sunlight. 

He quickly shoots a series of selfies, even twists around to get shots of his pelvis in the morning light. He does just take some normal pictures of himself, basking in the warmth: he figures he can save the more tame ones for posting on his social media. 

But the key photos are the nudes. They’re probably the best he’s ever taken. They’re not even “real” nudes but in his opinion, they still achieve the goal of being very sexy and very suggestive in their intent. 

As he contemplates what to do with his Very Good Nudes, he remembers how Eric is hanging out with Felix. 

When he thinks of the deep-voiced Australian, he thinks of his own Australian friend, Chan.

Occasionally, when he’s desperate for something, _anything,_ Chan, their university’s swim captain, has been kind enough to indulge Kevin. They are _actual_ friends with benefits: neither of them has an ounce of romantic attraction towards the other but have found that they’re very compatible in bed. 

And Kevin flaunts himself like he gets a lot of dick but the reality is that it’s really only Chan. He and Jacob haven’t even broached that topic, both staying well within the safe realms of blow jobs and kissing. So when Kevin realized he needed another body to fulfill his need to be, well, _filled,_ he casted a wide net within groups he trusted. He did it carefully, and eventually, he and Chan connected and mutually agreed that they both needed the release. 

He’s forever thankful that the swim captain is such a genuinely kind person. He’s one of the few people who are completely aware of Kevin’s love for Jacob and his coping method. Chan takes it all in stride and is always generous to Kevin’s wants. Kevin does his part too, more than happy to appease the handsome swimmer. 

And conveniently, Chan’s dick is just as big as Jacob’s. 

Noting the empty nature of the house and feeling more desperate than usual as thoughts of a big dick fucking him open invade his conscious, Kevin opens his message app and taps on his and Chan’s message thread. He types a quick text. 

**Kevin:** _prob best nudes I’ve ever taken and im sending them to you ;) lmk if u want to come over lol. House is empty_

He attaches two of his favorite pictures from his impromptu photoshoot. He makes sure he looks especially delectable and that his ass is prominent in both. Without any second thoughts, he hits send. 

Kevin notes the time—it’s only 8 AM—and remembers that Chan works out in the mornings. He sighs, realizing he may be waiting for an hour till he gets a reply. 

Just means he has that time to prep himself.

**~~~~~**

Jacob is grateful for the two-week break. This semester has felt especially tiring and he could feel his body slowly collapse under the stress and exhaustion from all his coursework. 

With that said, he’s glad he visited his family for a bit. He’s only about a week into the break but he already feels rejuvenated; shockingly, home-cooked meals and a full night’s rest appear to be sufficient to fully recharge an overworked university student. With renewed vigor, he decides to hit the gym. Before the break, he was too drained to work out, so he’s excited to finally have the energy to stretch his muscles and get a little exercise in. 

He’s even more excited to see familiar faces at the gym. As he walks onto the gym floor from the locker room, he calls out to his favorite Australian swimmer. 

“Chan! Hey,” he greets and they clap hands. After a brief catch-up session, he leaves his friend be and goes to focus on his own workout. Every so often they pause and joke around. Chan’s friend, Changbin is there too; Jacob has only spoken to the dark-haired music student a few times but he’s deeply impressed with how fit the younger guy is. 

When Chan asks Jacob how his SoundCloud is doing, Changbin brightens up and asks him about it. The dark-haired man reveals that he too has his own burgeoning SoundCloud career as a rapper. 

Needless to say, he makes a new friend. 

The rest of his workout goes well. He’s missed this a little and is glad he found the time to work up a sweat. It helps him clear his mind and as he cools off by walking on the treadmill, he switches his playlist to a more relaxing one.

A song Kevin put on the playlist comes up and Jacob is abruptly reminded of his best friend. 

He thinks about how the artistic man is spending the break alone at the house. Kevin insisted that Jacob shouldn’t worry about him but he does hope the younger remembers to eat and not get lost in whatever art project he focuses on. 

He thinks about his pretty best friend’s focused expression when he’s neck-deep in a project and he smiles. 

He thinks about how Kevin feels in his arms and he realizes they haven’t had a chance to touch each other in a while. 

Jacob shakes his head. The gym really isn’t the place to ponder over his years-long crush on his best friend. 

“Yo, Jacob,” Chan suddenly pops up. Jacob jumps and pulls an earphone out. 

“Shoots, you snuck up on me!” 

“Dude, I was saying your name for a bit,” Chan raises his brows and shakes his head. “Anyways, Changbin and I are gonna hit up that burger place down the street after this. Want to join in?” 

Jacob grins and readily accepts. They’re both done so after they clean their spots, they head to the locker room. As they pass by Changbin, Chan calls out, reminding him they’re leaving soon. 

“He’s still going?” Jacob notes, unable to keep the shock out of his voice. He understands now why the guy is so fit. Chan just laughs and shrugs. 

“He’ll be out there for about another 10. So we can take our time.” 

Jacob takes Chan up on that and spends some time letting the hot water run down his back, relaxing his muscles. After they both dry off and change, they sit on the benches, waiting for Changbin. They’re in the middle of a conversation about comparing their Canadian and Australian childhoods when they hear Changbin hoot. 

“Broooo,” they hear, still a bit muffled as Changbin yells from around the corner. When he arrives at the door, he’s staring intently at Chan’s phone. 

“Bro…” Changbin pauses for dramatic effect. “Kevin Moon just sent you a banger nude. Come get your booty call.” 

Jacob whips his head around. 

The younger guy hasn’t looked up from the phone screen so he doesn’t see the blood drain from Chan’s face or the shock on Jacob’s. 

“Fuck, Changbin,” Chan scrambles and stumbles to his friend. He rips the phone from his hand and pockets it. He raises his hands and covers his face, much to Changbin’s confusion. “Fuuuuck,” he groans and peeks at Jacob from between his fingers. 

Changbin is making noises of confusion and Chan just shakes his head and pushes him towards the showers. Once he’s turned the corner, Chan stands there for a second, his back to Jacob. When he turns around, he’s grimacing. 

“Uh. Well,” he sighs loudly and runs a hand through his hair. 

Jacob can’t fathom the face he’s making right now. His mind is a whirlwind of emotions and he’s sure he’s doing a terrible job at hiding it. 

He kind of knew that Kevin would sleep with other guys. They don’t talk about it but Jacob could never bring himself to push what they have to that level; he’s scared that his years-long infatuation would reveal itself if they ever slept together. So he knew that where he couldn’t provide, Kevin went to other guys for it.

He just didn’t know one of those guys was Chan. 

Amongst the myriad of emotions going through his head, Jacob is sort of glad that Kevin is at least sleeping with a really good guy. 

He’s also immediately crushed that Kevin is sleeping with someone objectively perfect like Chan and that there’s absolutely no way Kevin hasn’t fallen in love with him. 

“I, uh. I didn’t know.” Jacob swallows past the lump in his throat. “You and Kevin, huh.” He tries so hard to play it cool but he can hear his voice sounds a little shrill. Chan just pales more and looks panicked.

“Oh god, this is so weird, I’m so sorry,” the swimmer stammers and he starts making his way back to the benches. When he sits down across from Jacob, he groans again, his head in his hands. “Christ, not the best way to find out we sleep with the same guy.”

“I haven’t fucked him,” Jacob immediately blurts out. He flushes as Chan looks up. 

“Oh, right,” the swimmer mutters and flinches, realizing what he said. 

“What do you mean, ‘Oh, right’? Wait, how do you know that Kevin and I are,” Jacob stops himself as he feels himself stiffen; he hates the flash of anger that goes through him. He lets out his own frustrated sigh, realizing it sounds like he’s pissed at Chan. He quickly tries to amend that. “Shoot, sorry, I’m not mad _at you,”_ he starts to explain. He stops again, unsure of how to properly express the flood of jealousy he feels. 

Chan suddenly leans forward, peering at Jacob’s face. He chews the inside of his cheek for a moment then leans back, examining Jacob. 

“Hey,” he says gently, prompting Jacob to look up at him. “Are you like. Mad that I’m fucking Kevin.” 

Jacob is shocked by the question but the way the swim captain looks at him suggests he’s trying to get a reaction out of him. His expression isn’t haughty or malicious in any way; rather he looks curious. 

And it’s embarrassing because he _is_ mad. He’s mad at himself. 

He’s mad that Kevin is going to someone else because Jacob can’t bring himself to tell Kevin how much he wants him. He’s mad that he hasn’t told Kevin how he feels, frustrated that once again, he can feel his heart splinter. 

Jacob isn’t exactly ready to spill his whole 3 years of pining over Kevin to Chan but he feels like the Australian is trying to make a point. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair and sighs. “Yeah, I guess that’s what I’m feeling. Yeah.” 

Chan is looking inquisitively at him, and he leans back, scratching his chin. He contemplates something for a second then leans forward, his elbows on his knees. He clears his throat. 

“I’m going to be real with you, man. I have zero romantic feelings for Kevin. We’re convenient for each other and that’s it.” 

Jacob gulps, unsure of how to respond to that. 

“I do know some things though. I know that the two of you have something. And it’s significantly different from what Kevin and I have. _Because,”_ and Chan stops to look at Jacob, his eyes intense. “There are definitely feelings between the two of you.”

Jacob jerks back, shocked by Chan’s assumption. A surprised laugh leaves his chest and Chan looks rightfully confused. Jacob stops laughing to answer his friend’s unsaid question.

“It’s mostly just me with the feelings, I’m pretty sure,” he chuckles, but it sounds a little bitter. “Actually, it’s just me,” he corrects, after a short pause. 

Chan raises his brows. He looks almost exasperated and he leans back, a sigh escaping his lips. “Christ, you two need to talk,” he mutters and then leans forward again to place a hand on Jacob’s shoulder. 

“Jacob,” he says, his tone urgent. “What do you want?” 

The question is sudden and he has no idea how to even begin answering that. As he starts to stammer, the hand on his shoulder squeezes and Chan looks into Jacob’s eyes, a reassuring presence. The swim captain purses his lips in thought before speaking. 

“Here’s the thing: I know what Kevin wants.” That surprises Jacob and he perks up, curious. “So now, I want to know what you want.” 

“What do you want from Kevin?” 

Jacob is a little breathless. 

He knows what he wants. But he hasn’t ever let himself really think about it. It’s never been something he could voice out loud. 

But Chan is good at this—his presence is comforting. 

“I want him,” he says, his voice barely a whisper. At Chan’s gentle hum, emboldened, he tries again, louder this time. “I’ve wanted him for a while. I want to date him. Be with him.” 

Chan nods, a smile growing on his lips. “You in love?” 

Jacob just laughs and nods, feeling delicate but a little liberated. 

His friend is fully smiling now, his toothy smile a little contagious. He moves his hand off Jacob’s shoulder then and stands up, motioning for Jacob to do the same. 

Jacob watches in confusion as Chan reaches into his pocket and pulls his phone out. He opens it and looks at his screen for a moment then suddenly hands it to Jacob. 

“Wha… ohmigod,” Jacob gasps, all the air in his lungs leaving in a sudden rush. 

Kevin looks beautiful. He’s absolutely glowing in the pictures he sent; the sunlight highlights his cheekbones and paints his flawless skin golden. His best friend has his bottom lip pulled between his teeth and it’s such a small detail but it’s so infuriatingly sexy that Jacob can almost ignore the very obvious framing of the photo. 

“Fuck, I knew he had a great ass,” is past Jacob’s lips before he can regret it. It punches a laugh out of Chan who buckles over. Jacob blushes but his gaze wanders back to the pictures. “This is what I’ve been missing out on, huh,” he mutters, a little melancholy. Then he realizes the absurdity of the situation. “Wait, why are you showing me this?” He sounds a little accusatory. 

Chan’s grin in reply is mischievous; he shoves Jacob’s bag into his arms and swings his own over his shoulders. Jacob is suddenly reminded that Chan is the captain of their very outstanding swim team; he feels like he’s about to go out and play in an Olympic game. 

“Jacob,” he says, his tone suggesting the gravity of his next words. 

  
  
“You’re going to answer this booty call.” 

**~~~~~**

Chan pulls up to the shared house Jacob lives in with Kevin and the nine other guys in their friend group. He parks on the other side of the street, pulls out his phone, and starts texting. 

“This is a terrible idea,” Jacob says for the tenth time. Chan just hums, a smile still on his face. He finishes his text and looks back at Jacob from the driver's seat. 

The entire ride over, as Jacob insisted that Kevin wouldn’t appreciate him showing up in Chan’s stead, Chan countered all his arguments with promises that Kevin would be more than willing to hear Jacob out. He even swore that if Jacob just told Kevin his feelings, he’d find that he might not have been the only one feeling a little more than friends.

“I told him to let you in. Or well, me in. Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Get out there, go get your man,” Chan says, his smile blinding. He twists around to clap Jacob on the shoulder and gives him a gentle push towards the car door. 

They all see the front door slowly open and Chan hoots. “If you don’t get out, I’ll kick you out myself!” He laughs good-naturedly and despite all his fears of confessing to Kevin, Chan’s confidence is enough encouragement to get Jacob to step out of the car. 

Across the street, he sees Kevin appear around the front door. 

Time seems to freeze for a moment. 

Kevin looks shocked, his eyes wide as he stands barefoot in the entryway to their house. He only opened the door enough for him to stand in the doorway but Jacob’s eyes zero in on his legs. 

It looks like Kevin is _only_ wearing an oversized sweater. The bottom hem brushes against his pale, bare thighs. 

It’s one of Jacob’s sweaters. One Kevin steals all the time. 

Chan breaks the silence by waving out his window. Jacob jerks out of his trance and slams the door shut and starts walking towards the house. 

He’s not quite sure where it comes from but he’s suddenly determined to try his luck. He’s been sitting on his feelings for Kevin for years and they feel almost explosive now. 

Kevin hasn’t moved, apparently still in shock over Jacob approaching him instead of Chan. 

And that's what kindles the fire in Jacob’s stomach. That Kevin dressed like _this_ for Chan. 

Jacob finally makes it to the stairs to the front door. He stops at the first step, content for the moment to just gaze at Kevin. 

“Hey,” he says, a little breathless now that he can see his beautiful best friend up close. He can see the flush on his cheeks now, his hair fluffy and slightly mussed. 

“Hi,” Kevin replies, his voice slightly shrill. He’s probably very confused, so Jacob figures it’s now or never. 

Jacob braces himself, and despite all of Chan’s insistence, he’s still anxious that this could ruin his relationship with someone he casually calls his soulmate. 

When he looks at Kevin though, something in him clicks. He takes a deep breath.

“What if I told you I’m in love with you?” 

Kevin blinks. “Huh?” 

The flood gates have opened. Jacob takes one step, up towards his best friend. 

“Would you be mad if I told you that I’ve been in love with you since our first year?” 

Another step. “That I know we were supposed to not have any feelings between us, but I absolutely did.” 

The last step. Kevin’s hand is a death grip on the front door and Jacob can’t help but reach up and rest his hand on his. 

“Would it be okay for me to say I want you?” It comes out softly, but Kevin is close enough to hear it now. 

Kevin is frozen, eyes wide. His jaw has dropped a little, his lips parted. Jacob knows he just said a lot so he’s not offended by Kevin’s silence. 

“...want me?” Kevin finally whispers. He blinks when Jacob takes a step closer to him and suddenly seems to completely unfreeze. He stammers, a flush coloring his cheeks, and seems to cave into himself a little. His hand on the door drops, slipping from Jacob’s hand. 

Jacob, worried, takes a step forward. He jumps when Kevin suddenly grabs at the fabric of his shirt, stopping him from moving. He’s avoiding looking at Jacob but his hand is slowly twisting at the fabric. 

“You,” he says, his voice shaky. He takes a couple of deep breathes then finally looks up at Jacob. 

Kevin’s eyes are slightly watery, his face still flushed. His brows are furrowed and Jacob is a little entranced.

“You need to come in,” he says, his voice tight. Jacob nods, speechless, and lets his best friend pull him through the entryway. 

When the door shuts, they stand in the dark entryway. Kevin is silent, his hand still holding onto Jacob’s shirt. 

“Kevin?” Jacob says softly, worried about his friend’s reaction. He mindlessly notes that the neckline of the sweater is slipping down Kevin’s bare shoulder and his eyes keep glancing at the slow reveal of Kevin’s clavicle. 

When Kevin exhales loudly, Jacob immediately focuses on the other man. Kevin slowly releases the hand on Jacob’s shirt and looks up, meeting Jacob’s eye. 

“Say it again,” he says quietly, standing up straighter. His eyes are intense now, searching for something. 

Jacob makes a little noise of confusion. “Say what again...?” he asks. Kevin’s brows furrow and he pouts; Jacob is hopelessly endeared by his expression. 

“What you said before. When you walked up.” Kevin is starting to sound desperate.

“That I love you,” he replies immediately; he’s proud of himself that his voice doesn’t shake. 

At Jacob’s words, Kevin lets out a disbelieving laugh. 

“Oh my god?” He sounds a little panicked again and Jacob naturally gravitates closer to his friend, wanting to soothe him. Kevin lets himself get pulled into a gentle embrace, tucking his head into the crook of Jacob’s neck. He melts a little into the older’s arms and lets out another laugh. It’s a little watery. 

“I wasn’t hallucinating then,” his best friend whispers. 

And Jacob somehow feels like he knows everything is fine. He can’t help the light laugh that leaves his lips—his also sounds a little watery. “No, it’s all real, man.” 

After staying like that for a moment, he feels Kevin let out a shuddering exhale and he slowly pulls away so they can look at each other, face to face. Kevin still looks flushed but his expression is composed now. He takes a small step back; as Jacob’s arms drop from his sides, Kevin reaches out and catches Jacob’s hands. 

Kevin looks down at their held hands for a moment. With a deep inhale, he glances up again. 

“I wouldn’t be mad. Why on earth would I be mad at you for that,” Kevin intertwines their fingers as he starts speaking. He’s earnest now and maintaining eye contact. 

Jacob is confused at first but realizes Kevin is answering the things he said to him earlier. Kevin barrels on. 

“And it’s the same for me. Since our first year.” His voice wavers a little. He pauses to swallow, his hands squeezing Jacob’s a little. 

“I want you,” Kevin whispers. His gaze softens and the small smile that graces his lips is mesmerizing to Jacob. “So it’s okay. It’s more than okay. Because I want you too,” his voice cracks a little. They share a smile and Jacob’s heart stutters as Kevin finishes his sentence. 

“And because I’m in love with you too. So yes, it’s okay.” 

It feels inevitable. The moment Kevin pointed wide-eyed and smiling at Jacob that first time they met, Jacob knew they would get along. He couldn’t have ever predicted Kevin would become so much to him but he’s so glad they’re becoming _something._

Jacob tugs gently at Kevin, urging him closer. The younger doesn’t resist, sliding up to him with a bright smile. Jacob raises his hands, one sliding to Kevin’s sweater covered waist, the other rising higher to cup his cheek. 

Kevin closes his eyes and nuzzles into Jacob’s palm; when Jacob sucks in a loud breath, he opens them again. “You okay?” He lightly teases. Kevin raises his own hands to slide up Jacob’s chest. 

Jacob just pulls Kevin closer and they both lean in for a kiss. Right before they meet, Jacob presses a thumb to Kevin’s bottom lip, stopping him.

“So you’re mine now, right?” Jacob whispers, a sliver of uncertainty in his tone. 

Kevin’s answering smile is blinding. “Yes.” He closes the gap and presses chaste kisses to Jacob’s lips, accenting each kiss with a tender _yes._ He leans back more after Jacob starts laughing. His expression is lovely, and he reaches up to brush Jacob’s hair back. 

“I love you,” Kevin says, looking into Jacob’s eyes. 

And Jacob sees it in his eyes. Thinks that he probably should’ve seen it earlier. Pushes that thought aside because he has Kevin in his arms now. 

Their next kiss is deeper and heated. As Kevin starts walking them out from the entryway, Jacob sheds his shoes and bag, all the while pressing open-mouthed kisses to Kevin’s skin. 

Kevin gets them across the living room when Jacob decides to press him against the wall, right before the stairwell to their rooms. He pulls _his_ sweater’s neckline to mouth at more flawless skin and when Kevin moans after he gently bites his collarbone, Jacob pulls back, a little breathless. 

As he admires Kevin’s flushed face, he is suddenly reminded of the situation. 

He has his right arm looped around Kevin’s waist, holding him close. With this other hand, he slowly dips it to brush against Kevin’s inner thigh, pushing the hem of the sweater aside. 

“So,” Jacob starts, moving his hand to rest on his bare upper thigh. “I think it’s worth mentioning why I’m here.” 

Kevin tilts his head in question. After a moment, he realizes what Jacob is referring to. 

“Oh fuck,” Kevin pales a little and suddenly cups Jacob’s face, his expression a little scared. “Please don’t be mad. Chan and I have literally no feelings, he’s a good guy but he’s not you, he knows how I feel about you, we just.”

Jacob cuts him off with a kiss. Kevin makes a muffled noise of surprise and pouts when Jacob pulls back, chuckling. He presses his forehead to Kevin’s and smiles at him, his heart pounding with the affection he feels for his best friend. 

“I know.” He brushes his nose against Kevin’s. “You have me now. Let’s keep it that way, yeah?” 

The way Kevin looks at him almost looks like awe. He hiccups a little laugh and his eyes are bright. “Yeah,” He whispers, pulling Jacob into a sweet kiss. “Yeah. Let’s keep it that way forever.” 

Jacob is in love. He doesn’t have to answer Kevin because he knows that his best friend, his soulmate, knows. Knows that he agrees. 

As Kevin tilts his head to deepen the kiss, Jacob pulls him closer, the hand on Kevin’s thigh scooting upwards, up under the sweater. 

“Ah,” Jacob murmurs when his fingers slide under the hem of the briefs Kevin is wearing. His tone must show his slight disappointment because Kevin laughs against Jacob’s lips. 

“What, you thought I was gonna answer the door with my ass out?” 

“Your ass was out in the pic you sent,” Jacob retorts back. Kevin jerks a little and stares in shock at Jacob. 

“You saw that?” Kevin doesn’t look mad, just curious. When Jacob nods, the corners of his lips begin to pull up. 

The mischievous smirk on his face is sexy and Jacob feels like he might’ve dived too deep. 

Kevin slips out of Jacob’s hold, grasping his hands in his as he pulls back fully. He tugs at Jacob’s hand as he starts walking backward, up the stairs. 

“Those pictures weren’t for you, Jacob,” Kevin teases, his eyebrow raised. “And they’re asking for something in particular.” They get to the top of the landing, Kevin a step ahead of him. For a moment, Jacob is looking up at the love of his life, framed by the midday sunlight beaming into the hallway. It’s heavenly. 

“What are you asking for?” Jacob replies, matching Kevin’s sultry tone. He’s glad he has experience being on the other end of Kevin’s own version of flirtation because he’s already having some difficulty keeping himself sane knowing his infatuation is reciprocated. 

Kevin pulls Jacob into the hallway with him and pulls him into his bedroom. When Jacob closes the door behind him, Kevin crowds him up against the door. His kisses are heated now, and when Kevin licks at his bottom lip, Jacob reciprocates in full, pulling his tongue into his mouth. 

Kevin nips at Jacob’s bottom lip and pulls back enough to speak. 

“I’m asking for you to fuck me.” 

His eyes are hooded but his gaze is fire. Kevin’s hands slide down from Jacob’s chest, down his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his joggers. He bites his lip then, pinching at the fabric. 

“Is that something you want?” Kevin asks, his sultry tone gone and replaced by something soft. He holds Jacob’s gaze, intent on getting a clear answer. 

Jacob squeezes his hands on Kevin’s waist. “I want this.” He’s close enough to see Kevin’s eyes darken and Jacob feels warm at knowing his effect on his best friend now. “Tell me how you want me,” he presses Kevin to himself—to make his point, he presses his hardening cock against Kevin’s bare thigh. 

Kevin sucks in a breath, his eyes fluttering. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” he whispers and pulls back. He twists them around and backs Jacob towards his bed. When his legs hit the edge of the bed, Kevin doesn’t waste any time. “I’m gonna suck you off and then you’re going to fuck me,” he says, almost nonchalant, as he drops to his knees. 

This set up isn’t new. It didn’t take Jacob too much guessing to figure out his best friend actually enjoyed blowing him so he never felt shy to ask for the favor. He obviously enjoyed it and he got the gift of seeing Kevin looking gorgeous on his knees, his cock in his mouth. 

What he’s used to is having to pretend that he’s aloof and feign a haughty persona—all to hide his heart full of affection, his desperation to see Kevin, his want to watch his perfect best friend enjoy himself. 

He doesn’t have to hide it now. 

“I’ll do everything you want,” Jacob sighs, happy, and hisses when Kevin gives no precursor to pulling his joggers and boxers down his thighs. 

“Keep talking like that and I’ll get ideas, babe,” Kevin quips back, accenting his point by gripping Jacob’s cock at its base. He glances up then, his feline smirk intoxicating. “The usual?” 

It surprises a laugh out of Jacob. He cups Kevin’s face, something he’s always loved doing. “You know best,” he murmurs and Kevin lightly laughs too. He’s so glad he’s in love with his best friend. 

Starting from the base, Kevin messily kisses up his cock; he leaves a loud kiss at the tip and sucks on his cockhead. His tongue swirls around the head, and he puts extra pressure on his frenulum, making Jacob groan. 

It may be a combo of Kevin being _good_ at sucking dick and Jacob just being absolutely biased, but it never takes long for Kevin to get him hard. He moans loudly as his best friend descends down his cock, obscene noises only heightening the pressure in Jacob’s gut. 

Now that Kevin knows, there’s nothing stopping Jacob from the cascade of compliments he gives. 

“You’re so good, _ah fuck,_ Kevin, you’re perfect,” he groans when Kevin swallows around his cock. He brushes his hand through his hair, pushing his long bangs out of his face. Kevin makes eye contact with him and he can’t help the moan the escapes past his lips. “Fuck, you look amazing, baby,” he gasps out. Kevin’s eyes flutter as he bobs his head, slowly pushing his cock down his throat. Jacob’s hand moves to cup Kevin’s chin, watching in awe as the beautiful man finally reaches the base of his cock. 

“So good to me, fuck, love you,” Jacob stammers out, the impossible wet heat around his cock nearly snapping the tension in his gut. Kevin moans and holds it there for a moment; after a particularly loud moan from Jacob, he pulls off. Kevin gasps, taking a few breaths and lazily strokes Jacob’s cock. 

“You can’t just say ‘I love you’ while I have your dick in my mouth,” Kevin laughs, his voice a little rough. He mouths down his shaft so he can rest his head on Jacob’s thigh. As he strokes his cock, he thumbs at his slit, spreading the precum there; he gazes at Jacob, his eyes warm. His soft and lovely expression is a stark contrast to his hand wickedly jacking him off. 

“Can’t stop me,” Jacob tries to retort, but he suddenly feels close to the edge and chokes out a moan. “Kev, you’re seriously too good, I’m already,” he gasps out. Kevin pulls his hand off immediately and kisses Jacob’s thigh. Jacob manages to catch his breath quickly; he reaches down to pull Kevin into a kiss while urging him to stand. 

When Kevin is off his knees, Jacob falls back and sits on Kevin’s bed. He scoots back to let the younger straddle his lap, all without breaking their kiss. Now that he has Kevin in his lap, he can kiss and touch him more. His hands grip at his milky thighs, squeezing when Kevin pushes his tongue into his mouth. He slides them up and under the sweater and starts pushing it up, wordlessly asking for Kevin to take it off. 

Kevin is either a mindreader or just good at taking hints, but he quickly sheds the top, revealing an expanse of flawless skin for Jacob to kiss. 

Jacob takes one of his nipples into his mouth, and Kevin tosses his head back, moaning. He uses one hand to toy with the other pert nipple and the other to reach around and grip Kevin’s ass cheek. 

“Shit, Jake, _ah,”_ Kevin gasps out, squirming in Jacob’s hold. When Jacob gently bites on his nipple, Kevin curls over with a deep moan. _“Oh fuck,”_ he groans. 

Kevin starts pawing at Jacob’s chest, gasping out moans. “Jakey, wait, please,” he whines and Jacob pulls back slowly, tilting his head in confusion. Kevin takes a moment to catch his breath; he settles on Jacob’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck, anchoring himself. After a few deep breathes Kevin swallows. “So here’s the thing. I’ve been on edge for like, the past hour,” and he gestures to his brief covered cock straining against the fabric. 

Jacob’s eyes widen, feeling guilty for only just noticing. Kevin coos at his expression and unhooks a hand around his neck to cup his face. “I was wearing your sweater for a reason, babe. Don’t worry.” He must still have a horrified expression because Kevin laughs and leans forward to press a kiss to his lips. “Seriously, don’t worry.” When he leans back again, his expression is composed. “All this means is that I want you in me now.” 

Kevin lets Jacob process the request for a moment but then begins rocking his hips, brushing his ass against his straining cock. 

Jacob doesn’t need to pretend he doesn’t know what Kevin wants. 

He surges up and kisses Kevin, reaching around to hold him close to his body. He flips them around then and manages to gently lay Kevin on his back. Kevin is laughing, delighted by Jacob’s strength. 

“Take this off,” he tugs at Jacob’s shirt, gasping out between the remaining laughter. His smile pushes his cheeks up, making his eyes pretty crescents, and Jacob is enraptured. He has to lean back a little to admire the image of Kevin, on his back, splayed out for him. His dark, inky hair frames his angular face beautifully and Jacob feels like his heart could beat out of his chest. 

At Kevin’s impatient whining, Jacob quickly pulls his shirt off and starts to pull off the younger’s briefs. Kevin helps, cheekily stretching his long legs out and as Jacob goes to toss the underwear somewhere into the room, he notices it. 

He groans, somehow even more turned on. “Kevin. Is that what you’ve been doing for an hour?” He nods to the large dildo laying on Kevin’s bed. His best friend glances over to where Jacob is looking and raises a brow. He smiles a little bashfully at Jacob. 

“Don’t get mad.” He starts and eyes Jacob. He doesn’t know what he’d be mad about so he nods, urging Kevin to continue. “You’re bigger, but Chan is close. Was prepping to get fucked and have to prepare accordingly.” 

Jacob sucks in a breath. He’ll ask Kevin to let him watch him fuck himself with that dildo one day but for now, he’ll file away Kevin’s ‘You’re bigger’ comment and instead focus on kissing Kevin silly. 

When he pulls back, he begins stroking Kevin while reaching for the bottle of lube on his bed. “Condoms?” Jacob asks, and Kevin opens his mouth. He pauses though and looks shy all of a sudden. 

“Hey,” he starts. “I’m uh.” 

Jacob tilts his head, urging his best friend to continue. Kevin looks away for a moment, a flush slowly working its way over his cheeks. 

“I’m clean. Chanhee and I get tested regularly, you know this. I know you go with Sangyeon.” Jacob nods, not sure why Kevin is bringing up their friend group’s habit of getting tested. Kevin huffs and purses his lips. “I want you in me and I want you to come in me.” He’s blushing furiously now, the flush coloring his chest too. 

“If you want to use a condom, then yes, let’s, ignore me,” Kevin starts to add but Jacob leans over him again to kiss him. It’s chaste, but Jacob is smiling a little too big for it to be a proper kiss. 

“I love you,” he whispers and Kevin preens, smiling into the kiss too. “I want this too.” And Kevin sighs happily, gently brushing his fingers over Jacob’s cheeks. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, his voice tender. Jacob turns his head to kiss his fingers in answer. 

Jacob coats his fingers with lube and just for precaution, presses a finger to Kevin’s entrance. It dips in easily and Kevin arches his back, whining. 

At Kevin’s insistence, Jacob coats his own cock with lube and adjusts himself so he’s lined up with Kevin’s hole. The younger wraps his legs around Jacob’s waist and reaches out, making grabby hands. Always fine with indulging Kevin, he leans forward, and at the same time, pushes into Kevin. 

He groans the same time Kevin does, his forearms landing next to Kevin’s head and caging him in. The younger wraps his arms around Jacob’s shoulders and kisses him, his mouth desperate for something. 

Kevin is tight around Jacob’s cock and he has to take a moment to pause, not wanting to come immediately. Kevin mewls underneath him, arching his back and Jacob takes that as a go-ahead to continue to push. 

When he bottoms out, Kevin tosses his head back; with the long line of his neck exposed, Jacob mouths at the exposed skin, tempted to leave a mark. 

“Fuck, Jakey, please move, want you so bad,” Kevin _whimpers,_ squirming underneath him. 

That’s all the prompting Jacob needs. 

He pulls his hips back so his cock is almost out and then _rocks_ back into Kevin. He full-body groans the same time Kevin does; he’s glad the house is empty because they’re _loud._

Jacob tries to set the pace slow but Kevin is loud and desperate. 

“Jacob, please, _please,_ faster,” he begs, directly into Jacob’s ear. 

And who is Jacob to decline?

He sits back onto his heels so he can thrust hard into Kevin; he grabs one of his lean legs and raises it, hooking it over his shoulder. Kevin is blubbering now, still begging Jacob for _harder, deeper._

And Kevin is beautiful. His lean body twists in pleasure. The thin sheen of sweat on his skin glistens in the sunlight beaming through the window. When he makes eye contact with Jacob, his pink lips and flush make him look almost angelic. 

“Jacob, _Jacob,_ fuck, I’m close,” Kevin cries out. He grasps Kevin’s hips and raises them slightly and Kevin almost yells in pleasure. “Fuck, _fuck, oh my god,”_ Kevin pants, his voice shaking. 

Jacob leans forward, the edge quickly approaching for him. He wants to kiss Kevin and because they just seem to be on the same wavelength, they both adjust their position so they can kiss each other. 

As Jacob’s hips start to stutter, Kevin grasps Jacob’s face between his hands. He presses a searing kiss and smiles. 

“Love you,” Kevin whispers, his voice clear despite the moment. 

Jacob comes with a loud groan, curling his body and tucking his face into the crook of Kevin’s neck. 

Kevin comes immediately after, twisting his body and tossing his head back, scratching at his back, Jacob’s name on his lips as he moans.

  
  


They stay like that for a moment, both cooling down. Kevin chuckles first, then laughs. Jacob makes a little noise of confusion and Kevin kisses a smile onto his face. 

“Why did we take so long to do that.” Kevin doesn’t say it as a question because it was a mutual effort that they both just didn’t see that they’ve been in love for a while now. Jacob just nods, and presses kisses onto his neck as an answer. Kevin laughs again, and Jacob smiles at the sound. 

He’s starting to feel sticky and exhaustion is slowly settling into his bones but he wants to stay like this for a moment longer. When he does sit up slightly, the sunlight is shining right onto the bed. 

Kevin, bathed in golden sunlight, his hair a mess and a flush still on his cheeks, smiles back at him. 

He’s beautiful. 

“I’m so glad it’s you,” Jacob says quietly, reaching up to gently card his fingers through Kevin’s hair. 

Kevin’s smile in response is enough to rival the sunlight. He turns his head to kiss the pulse point in Jacob’s wrist. When he looks at Jacob again, all he sees is an endless love. 

“Good thing it’s always been you.” 

And Jacob agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA thank you if you got this far. I uh, hope this was enjoyable! It's definitely rushed but I wanted to get this out. I'm a sucker for the ~tension~ that comes with FWB-but-not-really-because-they're-actually-in-love kind of trope. That's definitely a trope. Right? Right. Anyways, please feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> If you want to sometimes read my zero-braincell-thoughts, you can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/onlymildinterst)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
